Magic : Love Prophecy
by Hananako
Summary: "Puterimu diberkahi hati yang murni dan dipenuhi kebaikan, ia ditakdirkan akan memberikan keseimbangan dan kedamaian pada si belahan jiwanya." Mendengar ramalan itu Hiashi memiliki firasat buruk. "Belahan jiwanya memiliki hati yang dipenuhi kegelapan, ia akan melakukan seribu satu kejahatan, ia ditakdirkan hidup dalam amarah dan dendam" Siapa yang sudi memiliki menantu seperti itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't like don't read **

**.**

**SATU**

**.**

**.**

Love Prophecy (Ramalan Cinta)

**.**

**.**

Hiashi Hyuuga adalah seorang yang dingin, kaku, dan tegas. Meski begitu jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat mencintai kedua orang puterinya, Hinata dan Hanabi. Karakter yang dimiliki Hiashi membuatnya tidak mampu mengekspresikan cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada kedua puterinya.

Hinata memang lebih lemah dari Hanabi, Hiashi mengakui itu. Meski begitu kasih sayangnya pada Hinata tidak pernah berkurang.

Hinata memiliki hati yang baik, terlalu baik. Namun hal itu terkadang membuatnya khawatir, mengingat seperti apa profesi ninja sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya Hiashi memiliki satu ketakutan terbesar di hidupnya. Ketakutan itu menyangkut nasib Hinata.

Saat Hinata masih berusia satu setengah tahun, Hiashi mengajak puterinya dan istrinya untuk berpergian ke luar Konoha. Saat sampai di kota yang berada di perbatasan Konoha mereka berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat di salah satu kedai kecil disana. Di kedai sederhana itu ia juga melihat seorang pria tua renta yang meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

Pria itu sangat tua, usianya mungkin 80 tahun. Kepalanya botak namun jenggot putihnya sangat panjang hingga mencapai dada. Pria tua itu memiliki tubuh kurus, namun tidak terlihat lemah sama sekali. Yang menjadi perhatian Hiashi adalah aura yang dimiliki pria tua itu, ia begitu tenang, berwibawa dan memancarkan kebijaksanaan.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, pria tua itu menoleh. Hiashi membungkuk hormat padanya dan si pria tua itu tersenyum. Celotehan Hinata lalu membuat pria tua itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata kecil yang manis.

"Sungguh bayi yang cantik. Kalian sangat beruntung dikarunia puteri sepertinya." Puji pria tua itu.

Hiashi dan istrinya lalu berterima kasih ketika mendengar pujian pria tua itu.

Pria tua itu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ia diberkahi hati yang murni dan dipenuhi kebaikan. Bayi ini adalah cahaya, ia ditakdirkan akan memberikan keseimbangan dan kedamaian pada si belahan jiwanya."

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Hiashi dengan sopan.

Hiashi seakan mendapat firasat buruk.

"Belahan jiwanya memiliki hati yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Ia akan melakukan seribu satu kejahatan karena kebencian, amarah, dan dendam yang dipikulnya."

Wajah Hiashi dan istrinya menjadi pucat. Mereka lalu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Istrinya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, seakan ingin melindunginya.

Siapa yang sudi memiliki menantu seperti itu?! Siapa yang sudi menyerahkan puterinya pada pria seperti itu?!

Pria tua itu tersenyum tenang. "Hanya puterimu yang mampu membimbingnya keluar dari kegelapan. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Cinta mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa diputus. Bahkan takdir pun enggan memutusnya."

Perkataan pria tua itu masih terngiang di benaknya hingga saat ini.

Awalnya Hiashi hanya menganggap perkataan pria itu sebagai gurauan semata. Ia tidak mempercayai ramalan itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau mempercayainya.

Sampai ia mengenal sosok Sasuke Uchiha.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal reputasi yang disandang Sasuke Uchiha sebagai seorang _Nuke-nin_ yang memiliki kemampuan hebat?

_Ia akan melakukan seribu satu kejahatan karena kebencian, amarah, dan dendam yang dipikulnya._

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi Uchiha? Pembantaian itu menyisakan Sasuke sebagai Uchiha tunggal. Hiashi dapat melihat besarnya kebencian, amarah, dan dendam yang dipikul bocah Uchiha itu.

Namun Hiashi tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya membiarkan semuanya.

Ia masih menganggap ramalan itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya.

Reputasi Sasuke semakin lama semakin berbahaya. Dan ketakutan Hiashi semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tidak mungkin puterinya jatuh cinta pada seorang kriminal seperti itu kan?

Ia tahu Hinata begitu menyukai si Uzumaki. Hiashi sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Uzumaki itu menjadi menantunya kelak. Pemuda itu memiliki reputasi yang bagus, ia juga sangat kuat, dan yang terpenting hatinya baik dan tidak tercemar kegelapan. Meskipun pemuda itu terlihat sedikit bodoh, bebal, tidak tahu malu, menyebalkan, kekanak-kananakan, berisik, dan tidak memiliki sopan santun, Hiashi rasa ia masih mampu menoleransi itu.

Semoga.

Alangkah terkejutnya Hiashi, satu tahun setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir Sasuke Uchiha pulang kembali ke Konoha dan menetap disini. Hokage telah menjamin loyalitas Sasuke pada Konoha sehingga tidak ada satupun yang mampu mengubah keputusan Hokage ini. Tidak hanya itu, Hokage juga telah mengembalikan aset-aset Uchiha dan mendukung penuh usaha Sasuke dalam membangkitkan klan Uchiha.

Dan mimpi buruk Hiashi menjadi nyata.

Sasuke Uchiha saat ini sedang menghadapnya dan meminta restu untuk melamar Hinata.

Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi?!

.

.

**Sasuhina di chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. pengumuman

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua reader yang membaca fanfic **Magic : Love Prophecy** karena saya tidak akan melanjutkannya. Sebagai gantinya saya menulis cerita lain yang berjudul **Red String of Fate** yang menceritakan SasuHina pasca perang dunia shinobi.


End file.
